Famous Last Words
by Kelsbury
Summary: 26 small one shots in one chapter surrounding the alphabet and Kuki and Wally's relationship from their KND days to having children. Hope you like it!


**A is for Adorable**

"Why do you keep saying that to me?" Wally asked, kicking a pebble onto the road, his hands shoved deep into his jeans pockets and a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Because you are!" His companion said happily, skipping beside him, her school books clutched to her chest, her dark Brunette hair whipping behind her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, anything "cute" and "girly" makes the word vomit come to mind," he said grumpily, letting his blonde hair fall in front of his green eyes.

"But you're so –"

"Don't say it –"

"Adorable!" She finished, clapping excitedly as Wally groaned and his hand flew foreword to hit his own forehead. .

"I give in," Kuki smiled at him and her hand drifted to the locket around her neck, the engraving on the inside putting a smile on her face at the pure 'Wally-ness' that it was.

_3 + 4 = 4eva_

**B is for Bakers**

Together they strolled through the streets, their hands intertwined tightly, their fingers laced. Wally was listening to his girlfriend chat a mile a minute about her day at work, her voice was soothing to him, resting in his heart and warming him. She pulled him suddenly one way, her voice getting higher as she got more excited, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Wally grinned at her childish enthusiasm and allowed himself to be pulled bodily into a shop by the five foot four girl.

"I haven't been her for ages!" She squealed happily, tugging on his arm. It was a baker's that Wally remembered faintly in his memory as a child and the smell of baking bread assaulted his sense of smell and he breathed deeply.

It was comforting, he thought, one large hand gliding through his blonde hair, pushing his bangs off his forehead only for them to fall back into place, covering his sight slightly. It reminded him of his mother, of his childhood home. She pushed him into the queue and slid her purse form her shoulder, rifling through it for her money. Wally slipped a couple of dollars out of his pocket and slapped them onto the counter, wrapping his arms around Kuki's waist, pulling her closer.

The rich smell of baking bread was pushed to the back of his mind as he looked at her, his gaze starting at the top if her head (which he had to bend his neck to see), down her raven locks, violet eyes, slender neck, green blouse, grey suit pants to her green heels as she spoke animatedly to the woman serving her.

He was home.

**C is for Cherish**

Every moment was perfect, Kuki mused as she pressed her cheek to his chest, her arms wrapped loosely around his waist as he pulled the champagne coloured sheets over the pair of them, his arms coming to rest on her shoulders.

His breathing was ragged and laboured and his heart was beating furiously in his chest against his breast bone and Kuki imagined that hers was beating just as fast. His breath brushed past the top of her head with every harsh exhale and his arms tightened around her even more.

"Bad?" He asked, a blush covering his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. It had been their first time and it had been clumsy, fast and awkward, but Kuki found that it didn't matter. She moved her head so that her chin rested against his muscular chest and her violet eyes met his green ones and he lifted himself up onto his elbows.

Kuki smiled and let her hand skin up his body, feeling the muscles bunch under his tanned skin and she pressed her palm to his pulse point, her fingers curling into the blonde hair at the nape of his neck.

She pulled herself closer and pressed her lips to his, trying to convey the feelings of love that she felt for him at this very minute that she had in her heart for him.

He seemed to understand as he rolled them over so he was hovering above her his hands on her hips, holding her tightly.

It didn't matter how bad it was, because it had been with him. And that was really all that mattered.

Besides, Kuki thought as the kiss suddenly turned fiery, practice makes perfect.

**D is for Dancing**

"Kooks, come on, I don't wanna dance," Wally grumbled as Kuki glided up to him, her green dress swaying about her ankles as she stepped closer to him, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

"Oh, please, Wally!" She cried, sitting in the chair opposite and leaning towards him, holding his hands tightly in her grasp.

"No." He said simply, but he flipped his hands over so that they were palm to palm.

"Oh, you're a butt-head," she said, pouting, her lower lip jutting out in a way that made Wally want to kiss her, the type of kiss that curled her toes and made her hair stand on end.

"Nobody's called me that since the ninth grade." He chuckled, her hands soft and gentle in his calloused ones from playing guitar through his teen years.

"Yeah, not to your face," she replied, a smile curving her mouth u[wards.

"Heh…I'm still not dancing." He told her, tightening his grasp on her hands and leaning back on his chair, pulling her up and on to his lap.

"But Wally, you're the best man! You have to dance with the made of honour!" Kuki said, crossing her arms and turning her body away as his arms wrapped around her waist, balancing her on his knee.

His emerald gaze flickered to the dancing couple in the middle of the floor, arms wrapped around each other as they slowly swayed from side to side, despite the live band was playing a fast, up-beat song.

Wally sighed as Hoagie bent his head, his lips brushing Abby's temple as they rotated on the spot, engrossed in each other, not noticing when the band played an even faster song.

That could be them one day, Wally mused, the ring a heavy weight in his jacket pocket, waiting for the perfect moment for him to ask her. He stood, almost knocking Kuki off his lap, but his grip was firm and she stayed righted (even though she scowled at him) and he led her to the dance floor, following his best friends example and pulling Kuki closer, swaying to a beat that only they could hear, her forehead pressed against the side of his throat and her hand playing with the orange tie around his neck.

"Oi, Lincoln, are you ever gonna stop wearing that hat?" Wally teased, his hands splayed possessively against Kuki's back.

Abby ignored him, the lights ahead making her dress sparkle brilliantly, almost blinding the Australian Boy.

One Day.

"And I believe that's Gilligan to you!"

**E is for Everything**

The vase hit the wall with a smash, the pottery tinkling as it rained down on the floor. The person who threw it was breathing harshly, his fists clenched and his body was tightly coiled, trying to keep his anger in. He was failing horribly.

The object of his anger was stood behind him, her arms crossed defiantly and her carefully shaped eyebrows were raised.

"Are you done?" Her normally bubbly voice was flat and cold, not the way his girlfriend spoke at all and he found that it angered him.

"Done?" He whirled around to face her, the chords of his hoodie whipping into his face, but he paid them no heed. His gaze was focused on the Japanese girl in their living room. "Kooks, no way in Hell am I going to the cruddy, stupid, loved up, ridiculous Rainbow Monkey cinema!" He shouted, his fist lashing out in an unexpected move to hit the wall. Kuki flinched slightly and took a step back and Wally frowned.

She shouldn't be scared of him, he would never ever take out his anger on her. Never.

She seemed to realise this as she took on her previous pose, arms crossed and her violet eyes narrowed.

"What is the big deal? Why do you always over react like this?" She asked, her voice raising with every syllable uttered.

"Kooks, look around you," he held his arms out, gesturing around their flat. Kuki's eyes ping-ponged from the blue sofa with a game controller sitting discarded on it, the pictures sitting on the mantelpiece, the cream carpet and the coffee table by the side of the couch. "This is our flat. We have jobs, earn money, drive cars – We're not ten year olds anymore, Kooks," he sighed, hanging his head. He never understood her obsession with the cruddy things.

"So…That's it, then," she said sadly and Wally raised his eyes to meet hers, but she was looking at the pictures on the mantelpiece and he let his gaze drift there.

One particular picture caught his eyes and he smiled lightly at the photo, Kuki was on his back as he gave her a piggy back ride, his head turned to the side and hers over his shoulder, her hair falling like a water fall over her face as their lips met.

What the picture didn't capture was Wally's heart beating furiously in his chest, his blood roaring through his body and his knees buckling as his legs turned to jelly.

Kuki really had no idea of the power that she held over him.

"That's all I am to you?" Her voice sounded broken and Wally winced as his eyes snapped back to her and saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"Oh, Kooks," he said, stepping closer and holding his arms out to her. She sniffed and stepped foreword and he pulled her to him, noting that she was stiff in his embrace. "You know it isn't," he said quietly, resting his cheek on her head, the silkiness of her hair soft against his skin as his head entangled in her raven locks. Kuki nodded and buried herself closer and Wally sighed closing his eyes.

She was his absolute everything.

"What time does the movie start?"

**F is for forever**

The first thing that Kuki is aware of is arms around her, one under her neck supporting her head and one flat across her waist. A voice, deep, soothing sounded in her ear by her temple and she listened as the voice told her it was okay, he'd always be there and she could sleep now, he'd be there soon.

The words didn't make sense to Kuki and she slowly opened her eyes, her lashes brushing against her cheeks to reveal her violet eyes.

"W…ly?" She gasped, turning her head lightly to the side. Wally's face hovered above her, tear marks down his cheeks and a sad smile on his wrinkled face. His once blonde hair was now a dull grey and Kuki gasped, wondering when he had gotten so old.

Did that mean she was old to?

"Shh, Kooks, it's okay," he said soothingly, his hand drifting up her body to cup her cheek.

"Whe…r'we?" She gasped and made a noise of frustration at not being able to speak. She sniffled and Wally closed his eyes lightly before they snapped open again and Kuki saw they were the same youthful shade of green they had always been.

"We're in a hospital, Kooks…You had a stroke. Remember?" He asked and Kuki frowned as she tried to recall…But she couldn't.

"Nuh…" Her breathing picked up and an alarming beeping filled the room. Wally shushed her and stroked her hair from her face, his hand going to the back of her neck.

"You're okay, Kuki, I swear." He said so vehemently that Kuki believed him and allowed herself to calm as the beeping slowed.

"'en?" She asked, clenching her eyes as pain tore through her body. She was amazed that Wally was able to understand her feeble attempts at communication and lips pressed against her forehead.

"Last week," his voice sounded pained and Kuki wearily reached out a shaking hand to the back of his head in comfort and Wally breathed out harshly.

"'ying?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer. Wally closed his eyes tight and tightened his grip in her, almost to the point of pain as he whimpered. Honest to God whimpered and Kuki knew, in that moment, that she wasn't gonna make it.

"ov…ya…" She gasped desperately, needing him to know, to hear the words. He shook his head fiercely and gently pulled her body up so it rested against his chest.

"Don't you dare do that," he said, his voice chocked on tears, "don't you dare say good—" he broke off and felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Love you to, Kooks." He finished, gently lowering her back to the bed. "Forever."

Her eyes fluttered shut for the last time as a monotonous tone filled the room and the Australian man inside cried in despair at the loss of his love.

**G is for Games**

"I think you should take the day off," Wally said, leaning against the marble counter in their kitchen, his arms crossed across his muscular chest.

"Really?" Kuki asked, sipping on her herbal tea, "I don't," she said simply, crossing her legs as the orange T-shirt she wore rode up her bare thigh and Wally's eyes instantly landed there. Kuki smiled and shook her head, hopping off the seat at the kitchen table and put her mug in the sink, heading for their bedroom to get ready for work.

"Come on, Kuki. Just one game?" He asked, pushing himself off the counter and following her, leaning his shoulder against the door frame, hands buried deep in the pockets off his grey sweat pants and his feet crossed at the ankles.

"No. I'll beat you and you'll demand a rematch and another one and another one until I'm late for work." She said, stripping off the orange t-shirt that once belonged to Wally and dropped it to the floor, turning her back to him, but she could feel his gaze as it wondered down her exposed body.

"Will not," he said, affronted. Kuki smiled and pulled her outfit out of the wardrobe and she stepped into the grey suit pants.

"You will, Wally. You're a sore loser. Remember all those times I beat you when we were kids?" She asked over her shoulder, reminiscing of the times in Nigel's tree house when it had been more extravagant when they were kids and everything had been more fun. When they hit thirteen, the magic kind of dwindled away to nothing, lifting the veil of their amazing, extravagant tree house to reveal a normal, everyday tree house with no 2x4 technology, no flying aircrafts and no hamsters powering the tree house.

"Oh, come on Kuki. I haven't played against anybody for ages, and I have the day off. Please?" He said, sidling up close behind her and helping her shrug on her green blouse, his hands skimming her shoulders.

"Will you shut up if I do?" She asked as she buttoned her blouse and she turned to see that Wally had gone and a beeping, mechanical musical filled their apartment and Kuki groaned lightly, glancing at her orange watch (a present from Wally when they were fifteen) and decided she had enough time for one game. She shoved her feet into her black shoe boots and picked up her grey suit jacket, making her way into the living room.

Wally was sat cross legged on one end of the couch, a controlled in one hand and one arm thrown over the back of the couch, waiting patiently for Kuki to get there.

Kuki giggled and Wally's eyes flickered up to her and he grinned, patting the couch seat beside him before leaning foreword and picking up another controller.

"Come on, Kooks, time's a wasting!" He said, bouncing slightly. Despite the fact he was twenty-three, he was still really a ten year old at heart.

Kuki grinned and jumped onto the couch, jostling the cushions and Wally who blinked in surprise.

She was a ten year old as well.

"Prepare to meet your doom, Beetles!" She half-cried, selecting her character and proceeding to fight with Wally's character, who put up one hell of a fight.

0000

The phone rang, the electronic sound echoing through the house and Wally paused the game, just as Kuki was about to do an amazing leap kick and she pouted as Wally answered the phone, leaning his elbow on the couch arm and scratching his chest through his white shirt.

"Yeah…Uh-huh…Okay…" He said absently, his green eyes moving from the screen to Kuki who was tapping her green painted fingernails on her knee impatiently, waiting for Wally to unpause the game so she could finish beating him. "She's ill, Veronica," Kuki startled at the mention of her assistants name and she lunged for the phone but Wally moved skilfully from her grasp. "Yeah…Nah, she'll be fine in 24 hours, I expect," he danced out of her grip again and Kuki growled in her throat. "I'll tell her. Thanks for calling!" He said cheerfully and hung up, Veronica's high pitched voice still could be heard down the receiver.

"Wally!" She said, stamping her foot and crossing her arms, "I have to go to work!"

"No," Wally said, putting his arms on her shoulders and pushing her back, twisting her and pushing her down so she sat back on the couch. He crouched in front of her and got the controller for the game, handing it to her before standing and sitting back next to her. "You have to play with me."

**H is for Holiday**

Wally laid down on the surfboard, propelling himself foreword with his arms and legs against the waters undertow. He squinted his eyes and jumped up, standing on the surfboard, balancing himself before he rode the giant wave that had been breaking the water for sometime, the sun hot on his back, the water cool on his skin and the wind fresh in his face. It amazed him that at one point he had been to afraid to swim, now it was his favourite thing to do.

"Yo, baby, you got some sweet moves!" His friend Abigail said from the shore, her dark skin stood out against the pure white sand, her blue and white bikini was wet from the water and her red hat was covering her face, protecting it from sunburn. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail and her gold bangles jingled when she waved her arm.

Because he was paying such attention to Abby, he didn't see the huge wave behind him, growing in pace and height until it swept over him, knocking him from his orange and white surfboard and into the dark blue sea. He broke the surface, spluttering and coughing up water listening to the shrieks of laughter. He turned to see Kuki laid on the sand, raised onto her elbows smirking at him, her shoulders shaking with mirth. She lifted her arm, her gold bangle falling down her arm and she pulled her sunglasses off and Wally smirked, an idea forming in his mind.

Her hair was piled onto the top if her head in a messy loose bun, tendrils of blue black hair framing her pretty face, and her green bikini showed off her toned body. He stood from the water and made his way towards her, the liquid dripping from his body and he shook his head like a dog trying to get the droplets out.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" He asked his girlfriend of three years. The twenty year olds were on a trip from collage to Australia and Wally had jumped at the chance of going to his home country.

"Yep!" She said cheerfully, leaning back on the sand. Wally smirked and crouched down, sliding his arms under her shoulder and knees, picking her up easily. She squealed and her arms wrapped around his neck on instinct to stop herself falling.

"Wally!" She laughed, twisting her body to get out of his hold, "put me down!" Wally was walking steadily to the waters edge, not perturbed or distrupted by her squealing, not loosening his grip on her until he was knee deep in the water.

"Do you still want me to put you down?" He asked, smirking down at her.

"Wally, no!" Her struggling intensified and she pushed at his shoulders with her hands, pushing him back, trying to get him to let go of her.

"Are you sure?" He drawled, looking unimpressed.

"If you don't put me down this second I'm going t-" her words were cut off when she found herself engulfed in freezing cold water and she shrieked in instinct, swallowing some of the salt.

She came up spluttering, much like Wally had earlier and her bun had slid from the top of her head to the side, the water a heavy weight on it.

Wally was cracking up with laughter and Kuki frowned, reaching out and pulling on his legs. Normally, he wouldn't be moved, but he was laughing so hard his balance was off centre, and she brought him down easily.

The two rolled in the surf for a while, trying to overpower each other and slam the other down enough to get a face full of water, their childish game electing squeals from Kuki and deep chuckles from Wally, who was easily overpowering Kuki.

Kuki was not one to go down without a fight and leaned up and kissed him on the lips, distracting him enough to flip them both over. This, Wally thought as she carried on kissing him, straddling his thighs, was well worth loosing the game. She sat up straight just as a wave crashed over him, startling him with the freezing temperature and choking him. Before he could register what had just happened, Kuki had pushed off him and ran off, laughing as she passed Abby, who high-fived her and Wally merely blinked before chasing after her.

This was war.

**I is for Illness**

Sneeze. Cough. Sniffle. Moan. Sneeze. Sneeze.

"Can you be quiet for two seconds?" The warm body beside him asked, shifting.

"You dy being ill and quiet at da same dime. It's hard, ya dnow," she chuckled and shifted again, yawning deeply. "You shouldn't be dear me, you'll get ill as well," Wally warned, turning away from her.

"I'm not sleeping on the sofa." She said absently, settling back down into the mattress and pillows, cuddling the quilt tighter.

Once she had entered the land of sweet bliss, Wally trembled and sat up, his feet getting a jolt from the freezing hard wood floor, before standing and taking an orange and green knitted blanket that his mother had made him when he was twelve and wondered into the living room, collapsing on the couch, bending his knees to fit on it properly and he tucked the blanket around himself, settling himself down on the blue couch, happy to go to sleep now that he wasn't passing his germs to his fiancée.

He woke up as the sun streamed through the curtains and kissed his face his eyes opening slowly and he found he couldn't breathe through his nose and there was a heavy weight on his chest. He groaned, feeling weak and attempted to lean up on his elbows, but the weight was to damn heavy.

"Mmm…" Wally froze and opened his eyes properly, surprised to see that it was Kuki laid across him that was the heavy weight, champagne coloured duvet cover pulled tight around them as she snuggled into his chest. He frowned and dropped a hand onto the top of her head, laying back down on the couch.

Sneeze. Cough.

Great. Now Kuki had the cold. Oh well, Wally sighed as he reached over his head for the phone on the table by the phone, they could spend the day together, eating chicken soup and watching corny drama's that didn't hold his interest what-so-ever.

It wasn't all bad.

Sneeze.

**J is for Jokes**

"There was this bar and in the bar there was a magic mirror. If you told a lie it would suck you in. One day a brunette walked into this bar. She walked up to the mirror and said 'I think I'm the most beautiful woman in the world' and it sucked her in. The next day a redhead walked into the bar. She walked up to the mirror and said 'I think I'm the most beautiful woman in the world' and it sucked her in. Then the next day a blond walked into the bar. She walked up to the mirror and said 'I think...' and it sucked her in."

Four of the five teenagers fell about laughing, with the only one not, crossing his arms and staring dead pan at his supposed friends.

"Hey! I take offence to that!" He said and shook his head.

Beside him, Kuki was shaking with laughs and held a hand on front of her mouth, trying to stifle them.

"It's not funny!" He cried, the small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth betraying his words.

"Oh man, you know it is!" Abby said, leaning against Hoagie to help her breath, but it seemed to be a hard task for the fifteen year old to do.

"You know, you would all be so offended if I told brunette jokes!" He cried, pointing at his friends who were indeed all brunettes.

Nigel had gained some hair when he turned twelve, at first it had been stubby and awkward and he had worn a beanie hat to cover it up, embarrassed at the random tuffs of hair that had grown through. Eventually, it had grown thick and long enough to spike up, which was how he tended to wear it, but his beanie hat was his most favourite thing to wear over his hair.

Hoagie had light brown hair that swept across his forehead and curled around the top of his ears. His brother, Tommy, had a similar style, but he wore an old Avatar cap over his hair, hiding it from view.

Both Abby and Kuki's hair was so brown that it looked black, but when the sun hit it, highlights of coffee brown and chocolate brown accented their hair, making them brunette's.

"That's because no brunette jokes are funny," Abby said, kicking back and leaning against the foot of the couch. They were sat in Abby's front room, ready to sleep the night, the furniture pushed to the side and pillows and blankets covered the floor.

"I bet I can make one up that is," Wally challenged and set to work immediately, determined to beat them at their own game.

After ten minutes, Kuki sat behind him and leaned against his back and Wally sighed at the gesture.

"You won't do it, Wally. Brunette jokes aren't funny." She said he could feel the smile press against his skin through the cloth of his white t-shirt, almost leaving a mark.

"Have faith, Sanban. Have faith."

Ten minutes later, they surrounded the kitchen table, a bowl of popcorn sat in the middle and they all had their own bowl of ice-cream.

"Come on, Wallabee, what you got?" Hoagie asked, resting his elbow and forearm on the table, leaning foreword, his left eyebrow quirked. Reminding Wally of an fashioned detective in a black and white movie…Or a sepia toned one.

Wally coughed and cleared his throat, "Okay…What do you call a brunette in a room full of blondes?" He asked. The others looked at each other and frowned.

"Invisible." He finished, quirking his own brow. Kuki gasped in shock and, before any of them could relate what he had just said, Kuki burst into laughter.

"Ha! Do you have any more?"

"Kuki…You do realise that's offence to us, right?" Nigel asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, but it was funny! Tell another one!"

**K is for kissing**

His lips descended on hers again, his tongue sneaking out to taste her watermelon lip-gloss. She moaned and let him, opening up and returning his kiss.

He swiped his tongue inside, mapping out the contours of her mouth and he smiled against her lips when she gasped.

Every kiss with Kuki was different and special, even the little pecks had their own way of saying "I love you," without him having to speak the actual words. He never was good with words, and this way, he didn't have to be.

He turned them around so that her back was pressed against the wall of lockers and, ignoring every other student, buried his hand deep in her dark, dark brunette hair and removed his tongue, letting it flick across her bottom lip before it travelled back inside the warm cavern of her mouth. She moaned lightly, his kiss absorbing most of it and twisted his hands in the orange material of his hoodie, pulling him closer, closer, oh so closer.

He moaned himself and pressed one hand against the lockers by her head, pressing closer to her pliant body, their hips, thighs, calves all touching, his belt buckle pressed into her stomach and Wally was sure that his heart was going to stop beating.

It wasn't often that they indulged in kisses like this, but when they did…Wally felt like he could touch heaven.

And that's as girly he was going to get on the whole subject.

The bell rang through the halls, signalling the beginning of next lesson, but they paid it no heed, Kuki cupping Wally's cheek in one hand and turning up the heat a bit, standing on her tiptoes to get closer. He willingly gave and she happily took and they entered a game of cat and mouse, fighting for dominance. Wally was aware of being pushed backwards and twisted to the side so that he was the one trapped and the coldness of the lockers was enough to jolt him out of his state of unawareness.

He reluctantly broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers, holding her tight, trying to regain his breathing.

"I think…we're…late…to…biology." He gasped, his emerald green eyes flickering across her face, taking in the heated skin, ragged breathing and her half shut eyes. He still had it.

"Uh-huh…Yeah…I supp—" the last of her words were ripped from her throat when she was pulled back roughly and Wally automatically reached out for her, only to be stopped by hands on his chest, pushing him back.

"Late for class, are we Beetles?" five voices said eerily at the same time and Wally rolled his eyes. The teens lived down the lane from Nigel's house and they had hated each other since they first met.

"Whatever, dorks. Go back to your little council meetings or something. We were busy," he grabbed Kuki's hand and pulled her close, tucking her close to his side and slinging his arm about her shoulders, walking away from the five teenagers, who blinked blankly at them as they walked away.

"You know, Kuki, you really do have a lovely body." Wally froze and felt his hand ball up into a fist.

"What?" He hissed, looking over his shoulder at the boy who had spoken. The one that resembled him somewhat, with blonde hair and the same-ish height, although Wally still had a few inches on him.

"I said, she has a nice bo-" his fist connected with the teen's mouth so fast that he dropped down to the floor in shock. Kuki gasped and gripped his arm as he swung it back, ready to hit him again.

"Wally, stop it." She ordered, pulling him back.

"Stop it! Kuki, he just looked at something that he shouldn't be looking at and—" this time, it was his words that halted and soft lips pressed to his again.

He couldn't believe that he actually liked kissing, in his childhood he had hated anything lovey dovey and girly with a burning passion, but here, right now, with her, he could care less.

I love you. It was said right in front of the teens and they looked offended, the one checking out Kuki got up hastily and ushered his siblings away.

"They know now," she whispered against his lips, "they know that I'm yours."

**L is for Learning**

His razor was still on the sink, his used towel thrown on the floor and his dirty boxers in the corner. Kuki sighed at the mess in the bathroom and picked them up and put them away, where they should all go. Everything has a space and he should know that.

She wondered to the bedroom and saw his shoes by the bed, kicked off recklesslessly, not bothering to see where they went. The bed hadn't been made and was a mess, the sheets rumpled and pillows akimbo. Kuki growled and sorted it out, making sure it was folded over neatly before going to the living room.

The games console was out. How many times did she have to tell him to put his stupid games console away? It wasn't exactly hard, in all honesty, to put the damn thing away.

She growled louder and hastily unplugged in, shoving it in the cabinet where the TV sat on top of, closing the doors with a resounding bang.

The kitchen was twice as bad. Crumbs littered the surface of the counter and a bowl had been left in the sink, unwashed. The bread had been left out and, if she'd been an animal, her hair would have raised along her spine and she'd have bared her teeth, she was so angry.

Who could make so much mess?

Wally, apparently.

He'd only moved in two weeks ago, and already he was making her job of cleaning the flat twice as hard. Was it so difficult to put his shoes away? Or to clean his bowl out? She didn't think living with a boy would be this hard.

She sighed and collapsed on the couch, accidentally sitting on his wrestling magazine, which she slid into the magazine holder to the side of the coffee table.

She picked up the remote and turned it on, jumping out of her skin when a heavy metal band started playing loudly on the screen, screaming into the microphone, his middle fingers up at the crowed. How anyone could like this was beyond Kuki, as she flipped to her normal station, watching the man and woman confess their love for each other that the audience could see coming from a mile off.

He was loud, obnoxious, and left such a mess everywhere that Kuki felt ill looking at it…But she would learn to live with it.

She fell asleep on the couch, missing as Holly and Keith drove of the edge of a cliff, her last thought before slipping into sweet oblivion on the couch was that she was grateful her life wasn't as messed up as Holly's with the evil gold-digging step mother and father who looked like a paedophile, a sister who plots against her and a best friend who thought throwing herself off the top of a bridge was a good idea.

When she woke up later, after her nap, she was in her bed, wrapped up in champagne coloured sheets with a warm body behind her, his arm a heavy weight across her waist.

Oh, she'd learn, coz waking up this way was so much better then waking up on the couch, alone.

**M is for Meeting**

The first time she saw Wally, she was seven years old, new to the United States, and new to Gallagher kindergarten. She remembers entering the class, the sleeves of her purple shirt trailing across the floor as she hugged her first ever rainbow money close to her. The teacher told the class her name, she smiled and waved, said hi, and sat down next to him. He was a short boy with an angry face, his arms crossed, glaring at the floor.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully and the boy barely looked up.

"Whatever."

She remembered following him around that day, until he gave in and said hi back, and waiting for him the next day outside the school.

They were firm friends after that, but Kuki doesn't remember much from when she turned nine. She remembered going to the comic book shop with him, remembered visiting his family home and seeing him on bring your daughter to work days.

When they turned thirteen, something pulled them together, like a magnet, and Kuki realised her feelings for him when he said 'hi' outside the middle school, just how much she actually liked him. They hung out all the time, along with Nigel, Abby and Hoagie they stuck together, the five of them for a long time and Kuki's feelings for Wally intensified with each passing day.

They got together when they were seventeen have been together ever since, only breaking up once and moving in together when they turned twenty three.

She was glad that they had met when they were seven, giving them a chance to really know each other, but, Kuki thought as she sat down beside him in the movie theatre, they'd have met some other time and some other place.

They were supposed to be.

**N is for Nasty**

"What the crud is wrong with you?" Wally yelled, throwing the remote on the couch and standing up straight, towering over the small girl. Woman, his mind supplied, she was a woman now.

"What's wrong with me? Wally, you took that guy right out!" She yelled back, her balled up fists resting on her hips and she managed to look threatening despite being so many inches shorter then him.

"Because, Kuki, he was looking at you—"

"So? Wally, that's no reason to knock him out!"

They were arguing about Ace. The stupid flyboy had been staring at Kuki's chest for five minutes before Wally had had enough and punched him, taking him out. Kuki had gasped and security had come, but Kuki had managed to get him out, saying that Ace was being racially offencive to her and that Wally had been defending her honour.

He felt his eyes flash in anger and everything went red when he remembered One of his class mates, Haydn Westwood, being racially abusive to Kuki in their last year of High School as they were learning about Japan's involvement in the war and he'd taken him out there as well. Got himself suspended for it, but it was worth it to see the black eye that Haydn had and the missing front tooth.

"This is ridiculous Wally, you can't treat me like I'm an object!"

"I don't, it's everybody else that does!" Here, stood in his apartment was where he usually felt at home, but lately, it'd been more wherever Kuki was.

"Wally, you're being stupid – "

"What else do you want me to do? Just let every guy look at you and touch you? Kuki, I can't do that!" He shouted, throwing his arms out to the side.

"Not knocking them out would be step number one!"

They glared at each other, fire spitting from their beings before Kuki deflated in front of his eyes.

"I can't do this anymore Wally." She said sadly and her tears filled up with eyes.

"What?" He asked gruffly, standing ramrod straight and crossing his arms across his chest.

"I can't be with you anymore." The words punctured his heart and left him broken. She couldn't mean that…Could she?

"Kuki, don't be silly." He said, shrugging her statement off, collapsing back down on the couch. He felt a cold sweat break out on his body and hoped against anything that it was a simple threat, one she wouldn't carry on with.

"I feel like I'm suffocating, Wally. I-I need time," she stumbled and her voice croaked with tears, pouring out of her violet orbs and something inside Wally snapped.

"We've been together for four years and you're just gonna walk away because of one cruddy lousy fight?" He shouted, throwing the remote and watching it sail through the air, satisfied when the mirror above the mantelpiece smashed into a kajillion pieces.

"No, Wally, because of all the other little fights we've had for the same reason! You're too stubborn to see I'm a person as well, not just you're girlfriend!" She snapped, turning on her heel and slamming the front door shut, the noise echoing throughout the apartment as Wally felt his heart shatter, just like the mirror.

"No!" He shouted, opening the front door and running after her. This was not how they were gonna end. He loved her, they were gonna end in ninety years in bed, surrounded by children and fat grandchildren and cats that slept all day and they would be content. Not here, not on this cold rainy day before they reached twenty two. No, this wasn't how it was gonna end.

He gritted his teeth and ran down the road, knowing instantaneously where she was and he skidded lightly across the floor ad he turned the corner.

He had to get to her, had to make her see…She was more then that, she was everything, anything…He'd give her anything and everything if she'd just let him, just listen…

He caught up with her easily, his blonde hair plastered to his head and his eyes unknowingly full of tears, his heart having been ripped out and shoved back in the wrong way was to much to handle and he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulled her closer and buried his head where her neck met her shoulder, pressing quick kisses there.

He was stubborn, stubborn enough to punch any man who dared look at Kuki the wrong way, to refusing to go see Rainbow Monkey movies, but he was not stubborn enough to not say I love you.

He was murmuring it repeatedly against her skin, hoping that she was listening. He was not a begging man, as it was a sign of weakness, but for her, he would. For her he'd do all the lovey dovey things she liked, he's let her decorate his room with pink candles and such, because if he got to keep her, it was worth the price.

He wasn't aware that she'd turned around in his grasp and was kissing his face, wasn't aware that they were making a scene and people on the sidewalk had stopped to watch their reconciliation. No, he wasn't paying attention.

This had been nasty, horrible, unbearable…If he hadn't ran after her, she would have left his life, probably forever.

No way could he have taken that. When her lips pressed against his he was sure that he almost sobbed in relief.

Never again. Never ever ever again…

**O is for observation**

She was stunning, Abby summarized as the only word to describe Kuki in that moment. Stunning.

Her dress wrapped around her perfectly, the white a stunning shade to her lightly tanned skin, her dark hair had been curled and draped across her shoulders and cascaded down her back, silver bangles adorned her wrist and jingled lightly when she moved and her make-up was light, champagne coloured eye shadow, slight eyeliner and mascara was all she needed to look radiant.

"You look amazing girl. His heart is gonna stop when he sees you," Abby reassured, smiling at her best friend. Kuki grinned and looked in the full length mirror turning so that Abby could see that it dropped in the back in a 'U' shape, showing her bare skin off. The dress, which was pure white and a total lie, went down to her ankles, hugging her hips and flaring slightly to the bottom.

"I'm sure of it,"

"I think I'll have to agree with you there," Mushi said, stepping closer and wrapping an arm around her sibling, looking in the mirror herself. The two bridesmaids and maid of honour had on off the shoulder purple dresses and Abby had a sashay that said Maid of honour on it, and her trademark red hat sat on top of her head, hiding her amber optics from view.

"Come along now, Kuki! You're wedding starts in ten minutes!" Genki called, popping her head around the side of the door, her glasses balanced precariously on the end of her nose, her beige suit dress looked lovely on her, but no way did she outdo the bride.

"Yes, mother!" Kuki called out, Fanny and Mushi filing out of the room first with their bouquets, ready to meet Nigel and Patton to take them down the aisle and Abby stayed to talk to Kuki for a minute.

"You know what, girl? You got it good." She said, winking and leaving the room, taking her place beside Hoagie to go down the aisle after Fanny, who was busy arguing with Patton under her breath.

The doors opened wide and Mushi and Nigel started down the aisle, the music heavenly to Abby's ears and she smiled when she saw Wally stood at the front, the boy a bundle of nerves, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for his love to come bounding down the aisle, all smiles and cheers as she walked in step with her father.

Fanny and Patton went next after a gentle shove from Abby they proceeded, arguing still through their smiles, something about leaving the landing light on or something. Once they were in place, Hoagie bowed low to her and offered her his arm, which she happily took, pecking him lightly on the cheek before starting down the aisle themselves.

Walking down the aisle brought back memories of her own wedding and she felt her heart swell with the memory of saying "I do" to the man she'd been dating since she was fourteen.

They separated when they reached the alter, him winking as they did so and took their places, waiting for the beauty that was Kuki to come down the aisle.

The music played, everybody stood up and their heads swivelled towards the door, but Abby's gaze was firmly on Wally.

The second Kuki stepped out, Wally's breath was taken away and his hand almost jumped to his heart, she could see it quiver. The love in his eyes was almost to much for Abby to handle herself and she knew, in that moment, that Kuki had made the right choice in saying yes to him, over and over and over again.

Kuki reached the alter and her father let go of her, kissing her on the back of the hand before sitting down next to her mother, who was crying slightly and, on the other side of the church, Mrs Beetles had burst into rivers of tears.

The ceremony passed by in a blur for everybody, Joey standing up to give them the rings in no time as they slid the rings onto each other, proclaimed their love and said "I do." The church burst into applause and, when the groom kissed the bride, cat calls could be heard from the groomsmen and best man. Wally grinned into the kiss, kissing her lightly before hooking his arms around her waist and spinning her in a circle, the pure joy and delight coming from him enough to make Abby laugh for no reason and together, they ran from the church, ignoring the confetti and down the church steps, pausing at the bottom to kiss again, which somebody beside her got a photo of.

The jumped into the car waiting fro them and opened the window in the top, standing on the seats and popping out, waving and cheering back at them as they went off to their honeymoon. Normally, they'd be a party, but it was much easier to just have the wedding and their flight to Australia, where they were having a third of their honeymoon, was in two hours.

Abby smiled as she watched them go, disappearing around the corner and her smile widened when arms wrapped around her waist.

"Now, we just need to get Nigel married off…" the voice whispered against her ear, tickling her slightly and she turned, wrapping her arms around Hoagie's neck and pulling him closer, letting her bouquet of flowers fall to the floor.

"You'd think they'd stay, wouldn't you?" Nigel asked, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Nope. They wanna celebrate being married as fast as they can, not shaking everybody's hand for an hour." Abby said, resting her head against Hoagie's shoulder.

"They are good for each other, aren't they?" Nigel said, leaning against the stone wall following the steps.

"Indeed they are."

**P is for pregnancy**

Every scream of pain tore at his heart and he hated that they're wasn't anything he could do for her beside hold her hand, mop her brow and whisper soothingly to her and he despised it. He wanted to make the pain go away, wanted to feel it instead of her…But seeing as how this was impossible, he'd just ask her later if she wanted to kick him in the crotch, seeing as it was technically his fault that she was pregnant.

"Come on, love, you're so close," he murmured in her ear, his knees complaining at the hard floor that they were resting on, all of his weight going to them as he kneeled by her bedside.

"I know…But…God, Wally, make it stop…" she pleaded and he closed his eyes, letting his head rest foreword until his forehead hit hers, his strands of blonde mixing with her dark brunette hair.

"I would if I could, Kooks, believe me, but I cant," it pained him to say those words and her eyes flickered in understanding before she strained off the bed with a push that made a sweat break out on her forehead and a scream pass her lips. He held her hand tighter and the other rested on her forehead before the next thing he knew, panic broke out in the room and he was ripped forcibly from his Kuki and shoved unceremoniously outside, but he had seen the ashen colour of her skin, the blood pooling around her lower half and he threw himself the door desperately, needing to see what was wrong.

"Wally, what is it?" Nigel asked, his hand placed carefully on his shoulder and Wally shrugged it off, banging on the door repeatedly.

"They won't let me see her…Something's wrong…I can't…" His voice broke from the tears and he stifled a sob, pounding on the door again.

Hoagie appeared, carrying his one year old son, Steven who gurgled happily when he saw Wally and stretched his arms out, begging to be picked up. Wally's frown softened and he reached his hand foreword, petting him on the head slightly.

"What am I supposed to do?" Wally asked, not looking away from Steven's dark brown eyes, gazing at the one year old. His heart was beating furiously in his chest and he prayed that both his wife and child would survive this.

They had to.

0000

Wally was pacing furiously, hands gripping his hair, almost tearing it out. It had been to long and they wouldn't let him in.

God, Kuki was his world, something he'd never admit in the light of day, but in the dark recesses of his mind, he'd happily admit it. He needed her. Fact. He's never lived without her, not since they first met when they were seven, she'd always been there, a constant in his life and he needed her.

God, what about his child?

He felt his heart tear and he wondered briefly how much anxiety and worry somebody could go through before they keeled over.

"Mr. Beetles?" Wally spun around so fast he was surprised that he didn't get whiplash. He walked to the doctor at once who looked exhausted, but the small smile on his face had to be a good thing. Right?

"Would you like to see your wife and child?" He asked and, as soon as he finished uttering the last word, Wally ran down the corridor to Kuki's room, banging open the door and stopping at the sight before him. Kuki was laid back on the four pillows behind her, completely spent but man, she was glowing. She looked at him through hooded violet eyes and he felt a magnetic pull to move closer, to gaze at the tiny bundle in her hands.

The baby in her arms had blonde hair like him and had his complexion and facial features, but when his eyes opened, they were a deep sapphire blue that would probably change to violet in the upcoming months. Wally's breath escaped him and he sat down on the bed next to Kuki, his finger hesitantly reaching out and stroking the baby soft cheek, his insides melting from pure joy.

"Hey, you," Kuki whispered, her gaze shining with love and Wally ducked his head, kissing her lightly on the lips and again on the forehead, his hand tangling with her damp with sweat dark brunette hair.

"Hey, you," he whispered back, resting his cheek on the top of her head and letting his green orbs slid to look at their son. "We need a name for the squirt," he said softly, and the door opened slowly, admitting their friends.

"Come in," Kuki whispered and they all filed in, Kuki making sure she was covered up.

"Aww, that baby is adorable," Abby said, bouncing Steven in her grasp and Wally smiled at them, his eyes not leaving his son.

"I want a child," Nigel mumbled, crossing his arms.

"You need to find somebody who'll agree to marry you first!" Hoagie exclaimed and laughed lightly to himself as Nigel raised an eyebrow over his sunglasses.

"Ha ha. I'm dying of laughter on the inside."

0000

Jacob "Jake" Beetles was born on July 3rd 2024 at 7:45 am.

It was one of the best days of Wally's life.

**Q is for Queue's**

The mall was bustling with people, chattering away and laughing, carrying shopping bags and knocking into other people, the Christmas cheer not affecting them in the least.

"Okay, Wally, take Jake and go to the electronics' store, I have to pick up a few things." She smiled sweetly and kissed Wally on the cheek, cutting across the traffic of people, heading towards the toy store, her hand protectively on her pregnant belly.

She took a small shopping trolley and hummed as she browsed the shelves, selecting the toys that she thought would be perfect for her two year old son and three old godson, Steven, throwing them in the trolley and adding up prices in her head before deciding that was enough and heading towards the queues.

They were massive. Kuki grinned and got in line behind a woman with blonde poofy hair who turned out to be Valerie, a girl she remembered from Gallagher elementary who she remembered took other kids homework so she'd get top marks.

After a long, in-depth discussion about what's been happening with them, it was Valerie's turn. Once all her thousands of present were packed, Kuki piled her gifts onto the conveyer belt.

"Good evening!" She said cheerily, smiling brightly at the man who looked worn out and ready to call it a day. "How are you?"

As the man scanned her items, she started talking to him, just little things like, "do you like your job?" and "do you have any kids?" Kuki always found that having somebody to talk to made the time pass by quicker and, soon enough, she had all her toys in bags and ready to go.

"Thank you, Jimmy!" She called over her shoulder as she left, her purse tucked securely in her bag and she left the store.

She spotted Wally easily, sat on a bench away from the hustle and bustle of the shoppers, a bottle of coke in his grasp, his lean fingers surrounding the top as he let it hang over the side. Jake was spread across him, laid across his chest, snoring lightly as he sucked his thumb and Wally had his eyes shut, one arm across Jake's back protectively.

It was amazing how much like Wally he actually looked and, if it wasn't for the purple eyes and the age difference, they could very well be twins.

She smiled and walked up to them, leaning down somehow to press a kiss against his forehead and his eyes snapped open, scaring Kuki slightly.

"Well, what time do you call this?" She asked softly and grinned when Wally smiled sheepishly.

"You were taking forever," he whispered, standing slowly, bringing his other arm around, the one holding the coke bottle, to settle under Jake's thigh as he innocently straddled his father.

"Sorry, love, the queue's were horrendous."

**R is for Revision**

Stupid cruddy numbers. Wally thought agitatedly, his eyes scanning the numbers across the page. Where was Hoagie when you needed him? He was a whiz at maths.

"Hey, Wally!" Wally looked up at the eleven year old as she bounded into the room, a huge smile on her face and a creepy rainbow monkey tucked under her arm.

"Hi, Kuki," he said dully, his green eyes staring at the page as the numbers moved across the page in front of him.

Stupid cruddy numbers.

"What you doing, Numbuh four?" Kuki asked…Well, squealed is more like it, sitting in the chair opposite him, settling her chin into the palm of her hands.

"Homework." He said just as dully, frowning as the numbers moved across again, as if taunting him.

"Oh, silly! Math's is easy! Turn that frown upside down!" She sang, dancing her rainbow monkey in front of her face, her eyes shining happily in delight. Wally frowned at her, not in the mood for her sunshine-y happiness and grinded his teeth together and he bit his tongue, not wanting to blow up at his friend, and, although he loathed to admit it, his crush.

"Come on, Wally! 5 x 5 is?" She asked, pointing at a question on his sheet.

"Err…Eleventy-Q?" He asked and Kuki stared blankly at him before squealing in laughter.

"No Silly! It's 25!"

"How?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Well, say there are five rooms, yeah? And in those five rooms there's five lots of Numbuh Five! Just count them. One, two, three, four, five…One room done! Six, seven, eight, nine, ten…Two rooms down! Eleven, twelve, thirteen…"

While she was explaining it, in a way that made no sense to Wally what-so-ever, he found his gaze staring at her lips as they moved lightning fast, forming the words and the syllables, uttering them through her mouth.

He found himself staring dazedly at her and wondered, not for the first time, what it must be like to kiss those lips when they weren't all old and wrinkled like a prune.

**S is for Son**

"Okay, class, now, I want to hear all about your perfect family! Wally, you go first!" Nervously, Wally stood and reached for his essay. He wasn't a coward in nature, but this was just plain embarrassing. The fifteen year old dragged himself to the front of the room and turned to face the students, most of whom weren't even paying attention and cleared his throat, thankful that Kuki didn't share that class with him.

"Okay…Well, I cant say I wrote about a wife, because that is much to girly for me, or a daughter because…Well, same reason really."

Before the teacher could interrupt, he held his hand up to her in a 'shushing' gesture and her mouth snapped shut, nodding her head for him to continue.

"But I did write about a son. I mean, that's gotta be cool right? When he's old enough, I'll teach him to play baseball and basketball, especially dodgeball, a right sporty kid he'll be. He'll be loyal and fierce, and protective of his siblings if he has any. He'll be blonde, like me, and my build, but he wont suffer through being short all his childhood like I did." A chuckle went through the class and Wally smirked himself as well. "He'll be strong and intelligent, something he'll probably get from his mother, and he'll be the best darn son anybody could ever have."

Wally remembered the feeling he had when he wrote that, the "If my son isn't like this, I don't think he'll have been worth it' feeling that he was ashamed to say he felt. Although, in his defence, he was only fifteen years old, besotted with Kuki and not thinking further ahead then Friday's wrestling match.

Well, his son turned out exactly like that and more and Wally realises, as he watches Jake hit the ball out of the stands and run around the bases cheering, as Wally lifted his daughter into his arms and cheered for his son, Kuki beside him with a Styrofoam finger, that even if he hadn't turned out like that, if he'd had Kuki's dark brunette hair and was a total geek, who liked technology and science more then sports. He would still be loved by his father.

Because he was his son. And he was the best darn son that anybody could ever have.

**T is for Tori**

All was silent in the Beetles house when Wally came in from work and that instantly sent his nerves on edge.

"Hello?" He called into the house, his Australian accent heavy on his tongue. "Anyone home?" He closed the door with a bang and dropped the keys on the table by the door, his green eyes scanning the living room. Nothing seemed amiss in the blue and white room, the kids toys were still spilled out all over the carpet and Kuki wouldn't have let them go out without putting the toys away.

"Kooks? Jake? Tori?" He called through the house, worry beginning to coil in his stomach until he heard a quiet bang from above his head and then some frantic giggles. "Hmm…" He said loudly, playing along with their game, "now where could they be?" He started climbing the stairs, his calloused hand falling onto the railing and following it up, making sure the stairs creaked under his weight, so the children would know where he was. The giggling intensified and Wally couldn't keep the smile from his face as he listened to his daughter laugh.

He stopped outside Jacob's room, the room where he knew that his children were, but he didn't go in. "Now, I know that they came from here…I just can't see the tykes…"

"KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLESTATIONS!" Wally heard James yell and the door surrounding Wally burst open, his children and their friends bursting out of the door, pointing mustard guns at him, and planks of wood on springs.

"What is going on?" He asked, but the mustard gun was shoved in his face.

"Quiet, adult!" James yelled and Wally raised his eyebrows at the young boy. Nigel had gotten fed up of everybody having kids and had decided to have one of his own. He met Alice and, together, they hit it off, getting engaged in three months, married a month later and she got pregnant on their honeymoon. They seemed to be going strong though, after eight years of being together, he'd only ever seen them fight once.

"James, what are you doing?" He shoved the mustard gun out of his face and his eyes caught sight of his children. Jacob had long since lowered his weapon and was leaning against the wall, his hand shoved in the pocket of his loose fitting jeans, blonde hair hanging in front of his eyes, hiding the violet colour. His daughter to had lowered her 'weapon' and was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her long black curls bouncing down her back and she swayed in time to a tune that only she could hear, and he swore that he was back in time, looking at eight year old Kuki.

"Sorry daddy!" She called and jumped up. He expertly caught her and balanced her on her hip, "we thought you were the common cold, but you're not, obviously, your daddy!" She cried and threw her arms around his neck, her Asian complexion striking against his white skin.

"Oh, really?" He asked, amused, used to these stories that Tori told about the evil dentists and candy-stealing pirates and that Kuki's boss is horrid and always smells like eels.

"Uh-huh! Him and Jake hate each other and Steven–" she dislodged her arm and pointed at Steven, who was stood next to Yvonne, his sister and looking at his mustard gun, trying to fix it, it seemed. His black hair fell to his shoulders and, as he was the oldest of all the kids, had a sense of leadership. Yvonne, who had inherited her mother's black skin, was braiding her hair, which reminded Wally of a whip, the way it curled around and flew out if she span. "Steven said "Why don't you try it you cruddy piece of-"

"Shut up, Tori!" Jacob said, pushing off the wall and tugging on a lock of her hair, "that's a secret, you stupid chicken," he murmured and Tori struggled against her father's hold, trying to see her older brother.

"My name means bird, not chicken!"

"Chicken is a type of bird."

"Oh, that reminds me, where's my "Rainey Day Go Away Huggable Rainbow Monkey!"

Wally grimaced slightly at the mention of the cuddly toys that the females in his family seemed to cherish and dropped his daughter gently to the floor, heading for the kitchen.

He really needed a drink.

**U is for Unbelievable**

Kuki remembered a time when Wally hated touching. When she used to hug him, he'd cringe at the girly-ness of it, how, when she wanted to hold hands, he would avoid them altogether, shoving them in his pockets, when a kiss on the cheek still gave him cooties and he'd move away from her with lightning speed. It had taken her a year to get him to understand that it was safe and, most nights, they slept holding each other. It was just unbelievable the transformation that he had gone through.

Now, he never hesitated to let Jacob crawl into bed with them, or to hold his hand as he told a story to him, to act out the different voices and initiate the hugs, to kiss him on the forehead good night, to tuck him into bed. To pick up baby Tori, hold her close and shower her with baby kisses, letting her curl up on his lap as he ran his hands threw her hair, making up a story in his head that wasn't that imaginative.

How, if she was washing the dishes, he'd sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her, pulling her close. She loved how she was a part in his transformation and now, watching him with their children, playing in the backyard and he'd pick them up and spin them around, laughing with them.

He was happier, and she was a whole lot happier for him.

**V is for Victory**

Wally felt a sense of fulfilment when the ball sailed into the net and he punched the air, yelling at the top of his voice as he ran around the gym. He loved this game, loved the adrenaline, and loved the cheers from the fans and spectators as their team prevailed. There was only ten minutes left of the Basketball match and the away team where ahead by 1 point, thanks to Wally's two pointer. He shook his head, running back to the centre of the gym and he quickly tagged the White Knights player, standing in front of him, easily blocking him as he was at least a foot taller. Oh, how he loved Growth Spurts.

The whistle blew, the ball was thrown and Hayden, one of Wally's best friends, easily battered it his way. He knew that, as the star player, they would tackle him – so he needed to throw to someone else by the net…Maybe even Julian.

Julian wasn't bad at Basketball, Wally admitted in his head as he dribbled the ball, easily passing to Scott, who passed it to Troy as they moved as one down the field, he just found it hard to work as a team and, as captain, Wally had made the decision to put Julian on during Time Out.

All around him school spirit was everywhere, people stomping their feet, playing marching band instruments, sporting the school colours of Green and White and Wally felt his pride life. If they won this game, their school would have the Basketball trophy which they haven't managed to get since 1985. It was a lot of pressure, but it was worth it, almost, to see Kuki in the cheerleading squad, cheering him on, doing the familiar routine with the rest of the cheerleaders, doing high-kicks and flips and bending their bodies in way that Wally didn't honestly think was possible.

The ball was back in his position and they were two opposing players in front of him and he feigned to the left – they bought it. It sailed over their heads and Scott caught it, bouncing it easily between his legs, doing some fancy moves before throwing it for Ace and winking at the audience, of which all the girls swooned. Wally laughed and ran past him, delivering a high-five on the way.

He could feel sweat run down his face and drip off his hair, making his vest stick uncomfortably to his chest and back and his legs were dead tired, but there was only two minutes and they had to win this.

The back noise turned down until it was just a buzz in his ears and everything seemed to go in slow motion to him. The ball sailed towards him and he realised that in the last ten minutes, the white knights hadn't had possession of the ball once. He dribbled it twice, the noise deafening to him and he could see an opposing player in his peripheral vision and that all the players were tagged. Except for Julian.

He sent a quick prayer and threw the ball towards him just as a body slammed into him, sending him tumbling to the ground and a gasp went through the school, the cheerleaders stopping their chants. He raised his head, his heart pounding and saw that Julian had the ball in his hand, looking confused before a light bulb went off in his head and he threw the ball, and it went into the net just as the whistle blew.

"Yes! Yes!" Wally shouted, struggling to push the White Knight off him as the school screamed to high heavens, chanting "Titans, Titans!" He found himself pulled to his feet and in the middle of a mega hug, every player jumping and cheering while the White Knights lay on the floor, some crying, others angry, yelling at the referee, but Wally paid them no heed as he was hoisted on Haydn and Scott's shoulders and nothing, he decided, seeing Kuki blowing a kiss at him, felt sweeter then victory.

**W is for Worry**

Wally collapsed into bed beside the sleeping Kuki at two in the morning, ruffling his hair and turning on his side, automatically winding his arm around her waist pulling her closer. She mumbled and moved slightly, trying to find purchase in the new position, but settled down quickly. Wally smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her temple before getting up again and padding to the door, suddenly feeling the need to see his son. He quietly opened the door to his two year old sons' room, smiling at the spread out boy, arms and legs akimbo, his face buried in the many pillows that adorned his bed, his blonde hair in total disarray around his head, his thumb in his mouth. He smiled and stepped quietly into the room, being careful not to step on all the toys that he had strewn across the floor and grasped his thumb, pulling it gently out of her mouth.

"We just broke that habit with Steven, you know," he said, his hand settling on the side of his head and he shuffled, much like Kuki had done earlier. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to say good night – I was at work. I know all work and no play make daddy a dull boy, right? Well, it's true," he whispered, rubbing his forefinger against his son's temple in circular motions. "It's just – God, Jacob, we're in so much trouble. Not you, specifically, you haven't done anything wrong and you don't deserve this." He hung his head and buried his head in his hands, trying not to break down. "We need money. We really do – Your mothers pregnant and we need supplies, but I cant seem to work enough to get the money – You need things coz you're growing up so quickly and Kuki – Well, you're mom I want to give the world to. I just – I don't know how. Kuki shouldn't have to work as well; she shouldn't have to pay the electricity bill because I can't, especially in her condition. God, this is so messed up," he mumbled when he felt tiny hands on his arm, tugging at his sleeve. He pulled his hands away from his face to see his baby boy, his pride and joy sitting up, covers fallen to his waist and he picked Jake up, cradling him in his lap.

It was so unfair, all this worry and unease and guilt that he felt – he couldn't seem to do enough to get the money and it was driving him crazy.

"I can cut back on things, you know," a voice said from the door frame and Wally looked up to see Kuki stood there wearing nothing but his old orange basketball shirt, her baby bump not even noticeable yet.

"You shouldn't have to," he said sadly, burying his mouth in his sons's hair, holding him tighter, rocking back and forth. "You shouldn't have to."

0000

"Wally, are you joking?" Hoagie asked, trying to block his shot, but failing horribly as it sailed into the net.

"Nope," he said seriously, swapping positions with his best friend, so he was stood under the net and Hoagie had the ball, ready to shoot.

"You cant have money problems – You and Kuki earn a lot. I mean, Kuki is the head of the department at Rainbow Monkey place factory thing," the genius said and feigned left, but Wally recognised it and jumped, knocking the ball off course, taking it in his hands, expertly spinning around his friend and driving it home, listening to the swish as it fell through the net. "Will you stop doing that?" Hoagie said perturbed.

"What? Winning?" Wally grinned and sniffed, feeling superior all of a sudden.

"Yes!" Hoagie hissed and just sighed when the ball sailed through the net again.

"Sorry man."

"Hey!" Both men turned their heads to see a short podgy man in a suit running across the Astroturf with ruddy skin giving him the impression of skin burn and big, round blue eyes. Wally and Hoagie looked at each other and Wally tucked the Basketball under his arm.

"What is it, mate?" He asked and the man reached them.

"Interesting…How long have you been living in America?" He asked, getting a notebook out of his pocket, a pen and clicking it on.

"Er – Since I were four," Wally answered as Hoagie looked wary.

"How old are you now?"

"Why?" He became defensive and the man waved him off, waiting for an answer. Wally sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just turned twenty-seven." The man tsked and wrote it down.

"Did you go to college?" He asked, and Wally nodded, feeling no threat from the small man. "Basketball scholarship?" Again, Wally nodded. "Why didn't you take Basketball up as a career?"

Wally dribbled the ball for a second before fixing his green eyes on the man, "because I got into Sport medicine – it seemed more convenient to do that in all honesty." The man nodded and scribbled it down frantically.

"Yes, yes – You'll do nicely, I have to say. What's your name?"

"Wallabee Beatles,"

"Oh, my days! I saw you play when you were eighteen! You were amazing! I was going to sign you on to play for the Cleveland Boars, but then I didn't. Damn, I wish I had! I've been watching you for the last hour and you have some amazing skills!" Wally just stared at the man, unable to believe that this was happening.

"You're a scout," Hoagie beside him said and the man beamed.

"Yes, I am! I'm Harvey Kendall. What do you say, Wally? Wanna be a Basketball player? You'll have to go through five months of training and at least two games as a reserve – then you'll be a permanent player! We are in desperate need of one!"

It wasn't as easy as that, Wally quickly learned, going through the training was like hell and he never had any time for his child and wife at first, but when he was first brought on as a reserve, he felt the familiar pumping of adrenaline and pride and he knew that this was what he was supposed to do.

_Reserve Basketball player Wallabee Beatles and wife, Kuki Beatles, have welcomed a baby girl into their family on the same day that Wally was made a permanent player on the Cleveland Boars…_

Wally read the article with a feeling of contentment as he fed his baby daughter some mushed up carrots and he smiled at his son who was kicking his legs, his violet eyes darting around the kitchen.

"See daddy. You didn't need to worry."

**X is for X-Ray**

Kuki looked out of the kitchen window as she prepared dinner, gazing at her two children who were playing in the backyard on the swings, their laughter music to her ears. She laughed herself and seemingly danced through the kitchen, chopping carrots, making sauce, grilling chicken…

Their dog, Hunter, who was a black Labrador puppy, just a ball of fluff at the moment, was sat on the floor, head cocked to one side, ears up and a pleading look in his brown eyes and Kuki instantly crooned at the adorable look on his face. She swooped down and picked him up, letting him lick her face just as the sliding door to the yard opened and her husband stepped in, his blonde hair windswept and a smile on his face as he listened to the laughter as well.

"You know that Hunter licks himself with that tongue, right?" He asked, walking to the chicken to smell it, seemingly satisfied he nodded his head.

"Nu-huh-huh! Dog's spit is cleaner then humans. Fact!" She squealed and held the dog out to Wally who blinked at it. They were an inch apart and Wally glared at Hunter, almost daring him to do something.

Slowly, the dog let its tongue hand out and stretch until it reached Wally's nose, where he lightly licked it before giving him a doggy grin.

"Urgh!" Wally said, jumping backwards and ferociously wiping at his nose as Kuki cackled in mirth. "Kooks, I hate your dog." He mumbled just as a scream sounded from outside, and, before Kuki could blink, Wally was at the door in a flash, pulling it back so violently that it jumped back on the doorframe.

"Mom! Dad! Tori's hurt!" Jacob yelled and Kuki dropped Hunter to the ground running to her children, Hunter bounding along behind her.

Wally was already there when Kuki got there, holding his little girl in her lap and shushing her, rocking her back and forth silently as he looked at her arm, stretching it slowly.

"Daddy, no! It hurts, daddy no…" Tori sobbed and Jake went to console his little sister, but Kuki wrapped her arm around him and pulled him backwards.

"Okay, sweetheart, we're gonna go and get this X-Rayed, okay? It's okay, you'll be fine." He uttered soothingly, palming the back of her head and standing, cradling her to his chest. He looked at Kuki and mouthed 'broken' a look of sadness in his eyes and Kuki closed her own in pain for her baby girl.

"What's an X-Ray?" Tori mumbled into her fathers shirt, crocodile tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, it takes pictures of your bones. It's cool." Wally insisted, smiling at her. "You'll be fine."

"Mummy will be with you the whole time, sweetie," Kuki said, lifting Jake onto her hip and walking beside Wally, matching his speed. She hated it when her babies were sick or hurt and she would never get used to them like this, their cries haunting her nightmares as she battled to save them.

But for now, this was all she could. And she hated it.

**Y is for Yolanda's**

The café was bustling with life, like always and Kuki settled into the familiarity of it, waiting for her boyfriend to come and meet her.

"Hey, Kuki! What can I get for ya?" The waitress asked, snapping her gum, her blue ball point pen poised over the pad in front of her.

"Just the usual, Rose," she said brightly and Rose nodded, a lock of dark brunette hair falling in front of her blue eyes which she stubbornly batted away.

"Chocolate cake and herbal tea coming right at ya," she said and stalked off, her hips swaying slightly catching every male's attention at Yolanda's that day.

Yolanda's was Kuki's favourite café, not for any particular reason, she just appreciated the food, waitresses were friendly and it was a nice, chatty atmosphere.

The door opened, the bell above the doorframe jingled quietly, alerting the waitresses to a new presence and they waved when they saw it was Wally. Wally raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment back, his jade green eyes searching for someone and, when they finally rested on Kuki, he broke out in a nervous looking smile and walked towards her. He bent at the waist to kiss her on the mouth lightly and pulled back slowly, his breath brushing her lips.

"Sorry I'm late, Kooks." He said softly and Kuki smiled at him as someone wolf-whistled in the corner.

Wally grinned and sat in the chair opposite, watching her intently for awhile. Rose came and put her cake and drink on the table and turned to face Wally.

"Alright, Wally?" She asked, blinking more then the average person.

"Yeah, Rose. Get me a coffee, black," he smiled and Rose smiled before she winked at Kuki and went to place the order.

"So, how are you?" She asked, tucking into her cake with fervour.

"I'm okay," he said eventually, just as Rose placed his coffee in front of him. He downed it in one go.

"Wally, are you sure that—"

"Okay, I was going to wait until tonight to do this, but I can't. I have to do it now." He said, rubbing the back of his neck in agitation.

"Do what?" She asked the fork half-way to her mouth.

"This." He reached into his pocket and took out a dark blue box with a golden design on the edge. Kuki gasped and the fork fell from her fingers as Wally slid from the chair and onto one knee, holding the ring box in front of him as a silence descended over the café as the customers and waitresses watched with rapt attention.

"Kuki Sanban…Will you marry me?" He asked and opened the box revealing an orange sapphire surrounded by clear cut diamonds sitting on a white gold band. Kuki had no idea where he got the money to pay for it, but at the time it was the last thought on her mind.

Wally gulped and breathed harshly through his noise before Kuki clapped her hands in joy: "Yes!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him up for quick kisses and she could feel his smile as he kissed her back, gently sliding the ring onto her finger where it would sit for seventy more years.

**Z is for ****Zoo**

"Stupid cruddy animals," Wally muttered under his breath, his hands shoved deep into his hoodie pockets, a frown etched on his face as his blonde hair covered his green eyes from view.

"Don't be such a sour pus, Numbuh Four!" Kuki said happily in front of him, a bounce in her step as she walked in front of him, her huge eyes taking in the sights around her. Wally pulled a face behind her back.

"Okay, children, we are going to go and see the Rhinoceros' first, so if you form an orderly line—" the children ran off screaming in different directions, leaving their teacher stood there, glaring at the place they once occupied. "If you're not at the meeting place by four o' clock, we're going without you!" She screamed after the twelve year olds who paid her no heed. "I hate my job," she muttered under her breath.

"Why do we have to go see the stupid Koala's?" Wally whined, "I want to see the Wolves!"

"Don't be silly, Numbuh 4!" Kuki sang, "Koala's! Yay!" She cheered, wrapping her hands around the sleeves as the Koala blinked lazily at her. "Aww! Isn't it cute?" She shrieked and Wally gave her a _What? _Look.

"Yeah. Terrific. Can we go see the wolves now?"

"Man, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 thought you'd like to see Koala's. They are from Australia, you know," Abigail Lincoln said, pushing her heart down more foreword over hers.

"Yeah, I've seen them loads of times." He said dismissively, wrapping his hand around Kuki's upper arm and pulling her backwards a bit too harshly.

Her feet slid and she fell, travelling to the floor, a scream on her lips.

Her descent to the floor was haltered when arms lathed around her waist and pulled her swiftly up. "You're okay, Kooks, I gotcha…" A voice said soothingly in her ear and Kuki smiled, knowing that Wally would always be there to catch her, whether he remember her due decommissioning day or not.

She would make sure of it.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so, I was babysitting my cousins on Wednesday and they were watching KND, and I just got so engrossed in it I found it hard not to watch, you know? I mean, I'd been reading some fics and stuff, and I'd watched some episodes, but never a Kuki/Wally one and it was the one where they're at the beach and King Sandy's trying to marry Kuki – I just fell in love with Wally's character._

_Wally is so hard to write for! Grr! Anyways, this is my first KND fic and I hope you like it :)_

_Please review!_

_Kelly_

_xxx_


End file.
